Die Geburtstagsfeier
by f.thoele
Summary: ohne Worte... denkt nur mal an Silvester ;


**Die Geburtstagsfeier**

Es war dunkel im gar vornehmen Herrenhaus. Nur im großen Saal war noch eine Andeutung von Leben zu erkennen, ein kleiner, übermüdet aussehender Mann ging um einen großen, alten Tisch. Er deckte ihn vorsichtig und langsam. Für fünf Leute Gedeck auf dem Tisch. Er ging an eine Seite des Saales zu einem Tisch, wo das Essen bereits fertig gekocht bereitstand. Auf dem Weg kam er an einer Schlangenhaut vorbei, die auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war; wobei der Kopf allerdings noch vorhanden war, wenn auch ausgestopft. Aufgrund seines hohen Alters übersah er diesen öfters, so auch jetzt und stolperte schmerzhaft. Ein Geräusch an der Treppe am entgegengesetzten Ende des Saales ließ ihn aufhorchen. Schnell eilte er zur Treppe und half der Person beim Begehen der Treppenstufen.

„Guten Abend, mein Lord, Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend, Wurmschwanz."

Wurmschwanz half seinem Herren auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches.

„Sie sehen heute Abend sehr gut aus, mein Lord."

„Nun, ich fühle mich auch sehr viel besser. Danke, Wurmschwanz."

„Gut, gut ..."

„Also, ich muss sagen, dass alles sehr nett aussieht."

„Danke sehr, mein Lord. Danke."

„Sind alle da?"

„In der Tat. Jawohl, ja ... Alle sind zu Ihrem Geburtstag hier, mein Lord."

„Sind alle fünf Plätze gedeckt?"

„Alles gedeckt wie üblich."

„Sir Malfoy?"

Wurmschwanz eilte zum ersten Platz zur Linken des Lords.

„Sir Malfoy, ja. Er sitzt dieses Jahr hier, mein Lord."

„Admiral von Snape?"

Wurmschwanz ging einen Platz weiter.

„Admiral von Snape sitzt hier, mein Lord."

„Mr. Crouch?"

Wurmschwanz eilte um den Tisch zum nächsten Stuhl.

„Mr. Crouch habe ich hier hin gesetzt."

„Und meine liebe Freundin, Mrs. Lestrange?"

Eilig hastete Wurmschwanz zum Stuhl zur Rechten des Lords.

„Zu Ihrer Rechten, wie Sie es wünschten, mein Lord."

„Danke Wurmschwanz. Du kannst jetzt die Suppe servieren."

Wurmschwanz machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. Er ging zum Tisch an der Seite des Raumes und kehrte mit einer Schüssel Suppe zurück, wobei er über den Schlangenkopf stolperte sodass fast die Suppe fallen ließ.

„Die Suppe, sehr wohl, mein Lord. Danke. Alle warten auf Sie. Ein wenig Mulligatawny-Suppe, mein Lord..."

„Mulligatawny-Suppe mag ich besonders gerne, Wurmschwanz."

Dieser lächelte und machte eine Verbeugung.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich denke, wir nehmen einen Sherry zur Suppe."

„Sherry zur Suppe ... Oh nebenbei, **die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr, mein Lord?**"

Der Angesprochene machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

„**Die gleiches Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Wurmschwanz.**"

Diesen Satz vor sich hin murmelnd ging Wurmschwanz zum Tisch am Rande des Saals und ging zurück, wobei er wieder über den Schlangenkopf stolperte.

Mit einer Flache trockenem Sherry in der Hand ging Wurmschwanz um den Tisch und schenkte alle fünf Gläser voll.

„Ist das ein trockener Sherry, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, ein sehr trockener Sherry, mein Lord. Sehr trocken. Heute morgen frisch aus dem Keller geholt, mein Lord."

Mit diesen Worten brachte Wurmschwanz die Flasche zurück zum Tisch am Rande des Raumes.

Er ging zum ersten Platz zur Rechten seines Lords und nahm das gefüllte Glas in die Hand.

„_Sir Malfoy!"_

Mit einem „Cheerio, mein Lord!" leerte Wurmschwanz das Glas.

„_Admiral von Snape!"_

Wurmschwanz war inzwischen zum nächsten Stuhl gegangen und sah seinen Lord mit flehendem Blick an.

„Auf Ihr... Muss ich es dieses Jahr sagen, mein Lord?"

Lord Voldemort sah Wurmschwanz vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nur mir zuliebe, Wurmschwanz."

„Nur Ihnen zuliebe, sehr wohl, ja, ja... Skoll!"

Mit einem lauten _Knall!_ schlug Wurmschwanz seine Hacken zusammen woraufhin er das Glas unter Schmerzen leerte. Immer noch das Gesicht verziehend ging Wurmschwanz um den Tisch zum nächsten Platz.

„_Mr. Crouch!"_

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck säuselte er ein „Ein gutes neues Jahr, mein Lord!" und leerte das Glas. Anschließend ging er zum Platz zur Rechten des dunklen Lords.

„_Und meine liebe Mrs. Lestrange."_

„Tja, da wären wir also wieder, mein Lord..."

Wurmschwanz leerte sein Glas, während er seinen Lord mit einem gespielt schmachtenden Blick ansah.

„Wurmschwanz, du kannst jetzt den Fisch servieren."

„Den Fisch, sehr Wohl, mein Lord. Mochten Sie die Suppe?"

„Delikat, Wurmschwanz."

„Danke, mein Lord. Freut mich, dass Sie es mochten. Ein klein wenig Nordsee-Schellfisch, mein Lord?"

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung nahm Wurmschwanz den Suppenteller und ging – über den Schlangenkopf stolpernd – zum Tisch, woraufhin er – den Schlangenkopf geschickt umgehend – mit einem neuen Teller zurückging, und ihn vor seinem Lord abstellte.

„Ich denke, wir nehmen Weißwein zum Fisch."

Wurmschwanz machte eine Verbeugung.

„Weißwein zum Fisch. **Die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr, mein Lord?**"

„**Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Wurmschwanz!**"

Mit einem gemurmelten _Jawohl!_ war Wurmschwanz schon unter Einbeziehung des Schlangenkopfes am Tisch angelangt, wo er kunstvoll den Korken aus einer Weinflasche zog, welcher durch den halben Saal flog.

Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg, die Gläser zu füllen und die Flasche wieder abzustellen, wobei er jedes Mal über den Schlangenkopf stolperte.

Und mit einem weiteren Malträtieren der gehäuteten Schlange stand Wurmschwanz schon am Platz zur Linken des dunklen Lords.

„_Sir Malfoy!"_

„Cheerio, mein geliebter Lord..."

Nach dem Leeren des Glases ging Wurmschwanz einen Platz weiter.

„_Admiral von Snape!"_

Mit flehendem Blick starrte Wurmschwanz seinen Herren an.

„Ach muss ich, mein Lord?"

Lord Voldemort sah seinen Diener vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wurmschwanz, bitte..."

Er nahm das Glas in die Hand und schaute verbissen an die Wand.

„Skoll!"

Mit einem schmerzhaften Zusammenschlagen der Hacken leerte Wurmschwanz das Glas.

Mit leicht schwankenden Schritten ging Wurmschwanz zum nächsten Platz.

„_Mr. Crouch!"_

„Ein gutes neues Jahr, mein Lieber!"

Mühsam das Glas in der Hand aufrecht haltend entleerte Wurmschwanz auch dieses.

„_Mrs. Lestrange!"_

Wurmschwanz sah seinem Herren tief in die roten Augen.

„Sie sehen jünger aus denn je mein Lieber, jünger denn je..."

Mit seinen Schluckauf kämpfend nahm Wurmschwanz seinem Herren den leeren Teller ab.

„Wurmschwanz, serviere das Hähnchen!"

„Jawoll!!"

Und Wurmschwanz rannte weit über das Ziel hinaus, stolperte über den Schlangenkopf und ließ den Teller wegfliegen, was er aber erst später bemerkte. Mit einem eleganten Sprung umging Wurmschwanz das Hindernis des Schlangenkopfes auf dem Rückweg und brachte das Hähnchen zu seinem Lord.

„Der Vogel sieht aber sehr gut aus!"

„D-Das is' ein prachtvolles Ha... Ha... Hähnchen, das kann ich Ihnen sagen, 'n prachtvolles..."

„Ich denke wir trinken Champagner zum Geflügel!"

„Cha... Pach... Champagner zum... tja... **d-die glei-gleiche Prossedur wie letztes Jahr, mein Lord?**"

„**Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Wurmschwanz!"**

Wurmschwanz schwankte unter kunstvollem Übersteigen des Schlangenkopfes zum Tisch, öffnete mit viel Elan den Champagner, was dieser mit Überschäumen quittierte. Schwungvoll ging Wurmschwanz um den Tisch, schenkte Champagner in alle fünf Gläser ein, auch wenn er einige nicht traf.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Tisch nahm er noch einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und ließ einen durchdringenden Rülpser hören. Schwankend eilte er zum Tisch.

„_Sir Malfoy!"_

„Tom, mein Freund..."

Schwungvoll leerte Wurmschwanz das Glas, anschließend torkelte er zum nächsten Platz.

„_Admiral von Snape!"_

„...muss ich?"

Lord Voldemort sah Wurmschwanz entsetzt an.

„Wurmschwanz!!"

Wurmschwanz lächelte gequält.

„Sssskolll..."

Wurmschwanz taumelte gewaltig bei dem Versuch, seine Hacken zusammenzuschlagen.

„_Mr. Crouch!"_

„Ein gutes neues Jahr, Tommy..."

Bei dem Versuch, das Glas zu leeren, störten ihn irgendwie die vielen Blumen, welche er einfach beiseite schmiss. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von dem Blumenwasser.

„_Mrs. Lestrange!"_

„Er ist der netteste kleine Mann, der je... der je gelebt... Jetzt kommt der Laden hier in Schwung!"

Und Wurmschwanz kippte das nächste Glas.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas Obst?"

Lord Voldemort nickte, Wurmschwanz torkelte zum Tisch am Ende des Saales und kam mit einer Schale Obst zurück, welche ihm beim Stolpern über den Schlangenkopf fast runterfiel.

„Ich denke, wir trinken Portwein zum Obst!"

Mit einem _Oh nein!_ stolperte Wurmschwanz erneut über den Schlangenkopf, welchen er daraufhin zärtlich streichelte.

Er kam zurück und schenkte Portwein neben allen Gläsern ein.

„**Die g... gl... Prossedur.., wie..."**

„**Ja, die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Wurmschwanz!!"**

„_Sir Malfoy!"_

„_...sugar in the morning..."_

Mit dieser Zeile trank Wurmschwanz das Glas aus.

"_Admiral von Snape!"_

Mit einem „Sssskolll..." verteilte Wurmschwanz den Portwein über dem Tisch.

„_Mr. Crouch!"_

„Tut mir Leid Sir, Entschuldigung."

Wurmschwanz versuchte, die Weinpfütze auf dem Tisch in das Glas zu verfrachten; woraufhin er den kümmerlichen Rest trank.

„_Mrs. Lestrange!"_

Wurmschwanz schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„...Augen zu und... Ex!"

Der dunkle Lord schien fertig zu sein, und wollte schon aufstehen.

„Nun Wurmschwanz, das war wirklich eine wunderbare Party."

„Ja, sie war höchst vergnüglich."

„Ich glaube, ich ziehe mich zurück."

„Sie gehen zu Bett?"

„Ja."

„Oh, ich geleite sie nach oben, mein Lord."

Wurmschwanz eilte zu seinem Lord und stützte ihn auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich glaube, ich ziehe mich zurück."

„Tja... tja. - Nebenbei: **Die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr, mein Lord?"**

„**Die gleiches Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Wurmschwanz!"**

„Gut... Ich werde mein Bestes geben!"


End file.
